Colin Hirano
Colin Hirano (コリン ヒラノ) is an OC from Rabenmaedchen. He was an inconspicuous and quiet student. He was in the Sports Club. Appearance Colin looks younger than he is. He has spiky, white hair, yellow eyes and reddish cheeks. He has a scar over his right eye and a scar that runs straight upon his entire forehead. That's why his hair always covers his forehead and his eyes a bit. He always wears a light-blue hoodie and brown sneakers. During school, he wears the first male uniform. Personality Colin is a shy and quiet boy. He is kind and humorous. He is always there for his friends and it is rare that he does not smile. He has a lot of joy in life and has not let down by his tragic past. He is also very athletic and is physically stronger than he looks. He still tries not to attract attention because he hates attention Colin is also very self-sacrificing. When he sees someone being bullied or injured, he intervenes. He does not care if he gets hurt. Unfortunately, he is also very naive, which ultimately had cost him his life. Relationships Michael Akuma They grew up in the same orphanage and are best friends since they can think. Colin fell in love with him when they were kids, but knew that Michael was hetero so he didn't say anything. Rin Hirano The biological son of the family who had adopted him. They were good friends and Rin helped him to find Michael. Kaori Nanashi They were good friends. Backstory Colin and Michael share the same fate. When he was a baby, he and his family visited a friend in Japan. In an accident, his whole family died, except for Colin. So he came to the orphanage, where he befriended Michael. When the orphanage was attacked by the demons, he was just three years old. He was one of the ten children, who wasn't kidnapped by the demons. He hid in a closet. When the police found him, he was in shock and was screaming for Michael all the time. Since the orphanage was destroyed, the children had to be housed in families and Colin was adopted by the Hiranos. They took good care of him, and his "brother" Rin liked him right away. The years went by and yet Colin still missed Michael. He had long since forgotten what Michael looked like and how he had been, but Colin knew he had been his best friend and that they were both heart and soul. And then, when he was eleven years old, he and Rin met a boy, about 13 years old. He was starving, and Colin barely trusted his eyes when he realized who he had met. And Michael also recognized Colin. Colin asked his mother to let Michael stay with them and she agreed. But Rin did not like that. Colin and Michael did all together, Rin was almost completely ignored by them. Colin did not seem to notice all this, he didn't even notice how Rin changed. When some of his classmates were murdered, Colin worried about Michael and didn't pay any attention to Rin. With that Rin decided that Colin would be his next victim. Rin lured him to the roof, apologized and kissed him. Colin was at first confused, but when he felt the stinging pain in his back, he understood. Rin had been the killer all the time. His brother had murdered innocent people. But why? The last thing he saw was Rin's face. Tears ran down his face, but Rin had also smiled. Trivia *He has scars because of the day the demons attacked. When he rescued Michael from a falling wooden beam in the orphanage and was injured. *He knew that Rin was in love with him, but he didn't know how to react and started ignoring him more and more. *His appearance and personality is based on one of my budgies, Colin. *He recognized Michael again because, according to Colin, only Michael has such a lovely, unique smell. Category:OCs Category:Rabenmaedchen's OCs Category:Males Category:Students Category:Sports Club Category:Deceased Category:Heroic Category:Homosexual Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2